


To Quiet An Anger

by lockewrites



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Gen, why is Repo so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Luigi Largo has a temper, that is immensely well-known. However somehow there's only one person who knows how Luigi thinks. That person is you.





	To Quiet An Anger

You were originally hired as a Gentern for GeneCo, how it turned into you being a close friend and assistant to Luigi Largo was a shock to anyone who knew the man. It was a shock to you as well when you found out he had personally requested you.

You didn’t hate GeneCo, nor did you hate the Largo family per se, just a severe dislike. It was your personal belief that Rotti Largo should not be solely praised for saving the world. He should not have as much power as he did, and he should also not employ Repo Men to viciously remove organs with overdue payments attached.

Needless to say, you needed money to keep yourself from becoming another casualty of the cruel mega-corporation who could destroy someones life in the blink of an eye. GeneCo had never truly cared about anyone, but luckily you hadn’t needed new organs and could be considered as being in their good graces. The Gentern program had hired you immediately and shipped you off to work directly with the Largo family. 

It was one hell of a first day. You learned quickly that Amber was a zydrate addict, Pavi was favorable to face transplants, and Luigi had a temper, one that could usually cause someones death. Work from then on entailed following Amber to meet with GraveRobber for her fix of zydrate, helping the other Genterns surgically change Pavi’s face, and cleaning up after Luigi’s outbursts.

During one of these outbursts you snapped, realizing that you’d had enough. It was over something small, as they usually were, his coffee. Someone hadn’t gotten him the proper kind, it wasn’t his favorite and in turn they had ended up dead on the floor from a few stab wounds.

“Stop fucking stabbing people when they make you angry Luigi. I’m not here to clean up your messes” you had yelled, instantly regretting it.

He turned to you and you fully expected to have joined the other body on the floor, however he just nodded and stated “Fine”

And just like that he was calm, no more outbursts, at least not when you were around. The other Genterns still gossiped about his temper, about how much it must cost Rotti to keep people from going after his eldest son. He would occasionally have small outbursts in front of you but you would simply step in front of him, take his knife and ask him politely to quit yelling. He would, but only for you. 

The nature of your relationship slowly changed, as he began to see a friend in you. You were brutally and bluntly honest. Never afraid to yell at him for acting cruel or for just being an annoyance. It got to the point where no other Gentern was allowed to work with him unless they were personally hand selected by you. Even then they wouldn’t come near Luigi, just perform small tasks for you such as fetch his food, or make sure his plans for the opera were confirmed. 

Rotti, Amber, and Pavi eventually had to come to terms with you showing up with Luigi at any GeneCo function. Rotti had actually thanked you for keeping his son in line. It was a strange thing to be both an assistant and a friend to someone who had killed many a person while in your presence. It helped though, that the two of you had conversations about his life, about why he wanted to run GeneCo. You understood him probably better than anyone, you assumed. 

It came naturally to you, the ability to stop an angry impulse before he even knew it was coming on. He then hired you as his personal assistant, insisting that you accompany him to anything he felt would anger him. Surprisingly, even he became better equipped at fighting off murderous urges. That wasn’t to say that they didn’t happen, just that they happened less, and never when you were around because he knew you would yell at him.

It was a perfect match really, his destructive anger a balance for your organized anger. An unusual friendship built on the bodies of the eldest Largo’s victims.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
